


[FANVID] Skip to the Good Bit

by watchfromfaraway



Category: BASEketball (1998)
Genre: Crack, Gay, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchfromfaraway/pseuds/watchfromfaraway
Summary: Coop and Remer just wanna skip to the good bit dude.
Relationships: Joe "Coop" Cooper/Doug Remer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	[FANVID] Skip to the Good Bit

[Coop/Remer - Skip To The Good Bit](https://vimeo.com/401729437) from [watchfromfaraway](https://vimeo.com/user14820584) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
